All Snow Must Fall
by xx.Devil's.Chic.xx
Summary: Lillica Furosuto is an average teenage girl, exept for one thing, shes a demon who moved from the futile era to the 20th century, curently she is attends the same high school as kagome, but what hapens after graduation when she returns to the futile era? what hapens when they meet? And who is she really? Plz R & R Rated T for language, no pairing so far, I'm thinking kogaxoc, pm me


**Description~ What if Kagome wasn't the only one who could go from the 20th century to the futile era using the bone eaters well, what happens if that someone is from her school, and what will happen when they meet? Rated T for language, no pairing so far, if you wanna suggest one pm me!**

**Hi everyone Im back! ;) Oh btw just thought I'd tell you a bit about my oc, Lillica.**

**Name:Lillica Furosuto. Translation: Lillica Frost. Nickname: Lili**

**Gender: female. Age: 18. Hight: 5' 6". Race: Demon. Type: Snow**

**Heritage: Futile era, Furosuto Empire. Eye color: Ice blue. Hair color: Silver. Physical Traits: SnowFlake Shaped scar on the back of the neck**

* * *

When I opened my eyed the first thing I saw was a bright light, then when my vision cleared, I realized where I was, I had fallen asleep on the forest floor. But at the same time I realized something.

"Shit! Aw fuck I'm late!" I yelled a bit too loudly, and shot up off the ground, I grabbed my pack and threw it over my shoulder. Then I ran, I always loved running, the sun on my face, the wind in my hair, but I had no time for that, for relaxing.

When I reached the well I looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching and then jumped in. When I reached the other side I quietly snuck through the old wooden sliding door and then took off like a rocket.

It was only when I reached the school that I realized I was still wearing my other clothing, A black kimono decorated with silver flower petals, "Damn, so that's why the people were giving me all those odd looks." I grumbled entering the girls changing room, where I hastily combed my long silver hair, and threw on my uniform.

I was almost in the clear as I stealthily entered the classroom but just as I was about to set my bag down next to my desk the teacher, unaware of my presence until that moment turned back towards the class, "Lillica Furosuto, Your late." He said in monotone, straightening his glasses.

I sighed and replied, "yeah I know."

"Your realize this is the last month before graduation you could at least be on time." He said turning away to continue his lesson.

-that afternoon-

"Hey Lili-Senpi," said a voice from behind me, when I turned around I saw none other than Kagome Higarashi, "my friends and I were going to go to and get some tea at the cafe downtown and we were wondering if you'd like to join us."

"I'm sorry, Higarashi-San maybe some other time, my mother wanted me home right after school to help with the chores." I said standing up. That Kagome Higarashi was so kind, always inviting me out, but I couldn't risk her finding out about me using the dry well in her families shrine, how would she take it finding out thinks such as demons and time travel really existed.

"I understand Lili-Senpi." She said sadly walking away, did I do something wrong?, Kagome thought.  
-a few months later-

Since graduation I had been visiting the futile era a lot more, hell I was practically living there, I only came back to get things you couldn't get in the futile era. But I had noticed that the well now reeked of dog, did Higarashi get a new pet or something? (A.N/ Pretty much, poor inuyasha)

I was now in my now monthly routine of going home to get some soap and medical herbs, but when I reached the modern day side of the well I herd some voices, so I decided to hide myself.

"Man Kagome, why does it always smell like snow in here." Said one person.

"I don't know, Inuyasha, your the one with the great sense of smell, you tell me!" Yelled Higarashi, wow I had never seen (A.N/ more like heard) her this mad before, this Inuyasha guy must be a real pain.

"Well c'mon lets go." Inuyasha said walking towards the well.

Holly shit I gotta get outa here and fast, I quickly sent myself back through the well and just barley made it into the woods before a man in red robes, with silver hair and small white dog ears emerged from the well.

Does Kagome already know bout bone eaters well? The the man turned around and helped Kagome out of the well, yup she knew, and that also meant I had to get my ass outa dodge before I was caught, cuz that man, Inuyasha, was a dog haynou, no doubt in my mind.

-what hapens next is before Kagome and Inuyasha meet up again with Sango, Miroku, Shipo, and Kirara.-

After just barley getting away with my secret intact I found a nice hot spring, but as I was in the middle of my bath I heard a rustling in the bushes and soon after that a woman with shoulder length black hair stepped out.

When she saw me she instantly noticed my silver hair she stiffened and reached for a gigantic boomerang that was tied across her back.

"No! I'm just here for the hot spring!," I gasped putting my hands in the air like I had been caught red handed.

"Oh, I'm sorry you can never be too cautious I guess." She said apologetically.

"No, I fully understand. Relations between demons and humans really aren't the best, and it doesn't help that some demons can't be civil and end up ruining a humans image of us just based on what one demon does." I said.

"Is it ok if I join you?" She asked.

"Be my guest." I said smiling sweetly.

After a few minuets the girl grew less tense around me and we began to chat in a manner that old friends would.

"By the way my names Sango." Said the girl.

"Lillica, but you can call me Lili." I said politely, "May I ask why your all alone miss Sango?"

"Oh I'm not alone I'm traveling with some friends, but a two went off to get something so the reminder of us are waiting here for them. But even if we weren't together I could still protect myself." She said with a determined look.

"I like you, most humans get scared and run away." I gigged, "I was traveling with some people a while back but it was more like they were guarding me, you see my family rules over the south, so they were assigned to watch me. But I took it as a great opportunity to run away. It was a very boring Journey and only one soldier ever bothered to talk to me, he was nice I suppose, but I just wanted a bit of freedom, so I left."

"They must be worried about you Lili-chan." Sango said sadly.

"No, they should have seen it coming, I mean I'd wander off whenever I was left alone, so it's their fault that I got away. Besides I can hold my own just like you Sango-San."

"Life on the run still sounds very lonely, perhaps maybe you could join my friends and I. I'm sure you would all get along great." She said stretching.

"R-really, but I though you said one of your friends was a monk, would it really be ok?" I asked

"Oh, Miroku, he's a monk, but he's also a real pervert, you'll have to be careful around him. He's a fake monk if you ask me." Sango huffed.

"W-well then I'd love to join you, now we best get out if we don't wish to become prunes." I giggled, stepping out of the spring, and pulling my hair into a bun.

"Lili..." Sango gasped, "that mark!" She screamed pinging at a scar on the back of my neck.

"What? What's so bat about my scar?" I asked curiously.

"Lili, do know of a man named Naraku!?" She questioned.

"What!? Who's Naraku?" I asked.

"He's an evil man, who makes incarnations of himself, and they all have a mark similar to THAT on their backs!" She squealed.

"What!? This is my family crest, nothing evil about it." I huffed defensively.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Sango asked.

"Positive." I said.

"Good."

**Hope you like it, please Reveiw I love feedback ;)**


End file.
